


His Knight

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gifts, Kissing, M/M, Paladin Danse and Blaze, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic or drabble for Valentine's Day theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Knight

It’s been a month now since the redhead joined the Brotherhood. He was the still adjusting, Danse knew this. He did his best to help the redhead to fit within the ranks. Danse was hopeful about his new charge. Without his recommendation, Elder Maxson, and the Captain would have even looked at the redhead, who had a military background. Things were rough, but the redhead had shown promise.

Danse was sitting at his desk writing a memo.

Sometime the redhead had went to the Sniper’s alcove, and cried for missing son. It had made Danse sad. He had offered the redhead help with his search. Danse also had taken notice how the redhead had clung onto him like a spider onto his prey with its web – safety. At first he did not minded it, but then there were flirts which made him flustered, and warm. They had shared few experience of losing an important person in their lives. The memory of Cutler still haunted Danse in his mind.

The paladin took a pause and thought for a moment.

During the missions the redhead had been weak on first weeks, but he had grown into a full-fledged soldier. Danse was thrilled about it. The redhead had followed the orders, but was reckless most of the time, but  
Danse sighed. “Reckless as hell”, he said out loud, and took a sip of beer.  
The mutant hunting missions were great danger, but they did them well. Wounds would heal in time. Sometimes on night patrol, the redhead had fallen too tired to move on, and they had to camp in ruined houses or under the bridge. His Knight had been fragile on these times, and needed his protection. When the redhead had woke up flashing his smile at him - sense of protection. The same smile when they dealt with the mission, he had asked the redhead’s help for. The redhead needed him to survive.

Danse ran his hand through his hair.

There were also moments when the redhead made him mad, absolutely mad. It were not the flirts, but to say no for power armor protection when they were going to do harsher missions. He had to yell once, but it blew up to his face. He regretted it, but the redhead wore the power armor now, whenever they needed to go on dangerous missions.

Danse eyed what he had wrote, and nodded.

He recognised his feelings, and it was confusing. He had made a bond with the redhead. Sometimes when the redhead looked at him, especially when he was drinking Nuka Cola; it made his throat dry. He wanted to do something, but it was confusing. He assumed the redhead knew what he was doing, and on purpose!

The door was knocked.

“Yes?” Danse replied, and hid his memo into one of the table lockers.

“Hey, Danse!” Blaze poked his head in.

Speaking of the devil… “Did you need something?”

“Yes, you. I brought you something,” the redhead stepped in.

“Oh, I do not need any – “Danse began to protest, but seeing what Blaze brought behind his back. It was a rare laser pistol mod, the rarest kind. He stared it in awe.

“I found the schematics long time ago, but it took same amount of time to build it. I hope you like it,” Blaze smiled offering the mod.  
Danse took the mod slowly, and with shaky hands. He did not know what to say, but he looked at close.

“No, don’t faint now!” Blaze joked.

“Why you did not keep it yourself?” Danse asked looking at the redhead.  
“Then I would have two of them. You need the second one,” Blaze winked.

Danse blushed. “Uhm, thank you, Blaze. I… I have something for you, too.”

“Oh?” the redhead wondered.

Danse went to his cooler, and picked a bottle. He walked back, and showed the bottle for Blaze.

The redhead made a high tone gasp, putting his hands over his mouth and nose. “A rare edition of Nuka Cola Quadrant!”

“Breathe!” Danse said firmly, but then smiled. “I had this for long time, but I do not drink this stuff. It is yours now. I know you love them.”

Blaze looked at Danse with soft eyes, then smiled. The man is after my own heart, he thought. “Thank you very much, Danse! I do love them,” he said. “Now we just need glasses to drink.”

“I do not – “ Danse began.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Blaze pouted, and opened his new bottle and took a swing. He had an idea. He took a step closer to Danse, and grabbed his chin, and kissed while he still had drink in his mouth.

Danse was struck back by the act, but he managed to hold himself in place. Damned redhead! The taste was exotic, it made Danse lick the redhead’s mouth.  
The redhead countered it, and they fell into slow kissing. He still held the bottle, when Danse pulled him closer.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Blaze whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
